Turandot
by Jaione31
Summary: Érase que se era un príncipe tan hermoso como cruel. Tal era su belleza que princesas de todo el mundo luchaban para conquistarlo, sin percatarse del hielo que invadía su corazón ... Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia está basada en la leyenda china de origen anónimo Turandot, y participa en el reto "Reto:Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**_

_Érase__ que se era un príncipe tan hermoso como cruel. Tal era su belleza que princesas de todo el mundo luchaban para conquistarlo, sin percatarse del hielo que invadía su corazón ..._

I.  
Para la mayoría Scorpius Malfoy era hermoso. Este apelativo puede resultar algo extraño a la hora de hablar de un muchacho, pero realmente no había otra forma de describirlo. Tenía grandes ojos grises, el pelo rubio y cuidadosamente peinado en ondas, y su cara tenía la forma perfecta de un corazón. Esto provocaba que miles de chicas quedaran prendadas de él, sin ni siquiera conocerle, y que se arremolinaran en los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando al menos echar un vistazo a tamaña belleza. Este factor volvió al príncipe de Slytherin algo pagado de si mismo, por no decir engreído. Si a esto le añadimos el mantra que había escuchado desde pequeño, "un Malfoy solo se merece lo mejor", conseguimos a un muchacho malcriado, presumido y carente de modales. Aunque esto a sus admiradoras no parecía importarles demasiado.

II.  
Rose Weasley había estado enamorada de Scorpius desde que tenía memoria, no solo por su físico, sino por su espléndido sentido del humor que solo mostraba en presencia de sus mejores amigos, su primo, Albus Potter, y ella misma. Aún así, no se atrevía a confesar su amor con el temor de ser rechazada, y es que aunque la pelirroja era todo lo que una Gryffindor debería ser - amable, valiente, popular, simpática- no destacaba tanto por su físico como por su personalidad. En resumidas cuentas, Rose era divertida y agradable con todos, y a nadie parecía importarle que su piel estuviera llena de pecas, o que sus paletas fueran demasiado grandes. A pesar de todo, ella rezaba cada noche por volverse hermosa, y así conseguir el amor del llamado príncipe de hielo.

III.  
-Lo mata todo, pero el agua lo mata.  
Rose miró a el objeto de sus deseos con desconcierto a través de su gastado volumen de historia de Hogwarts.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es una adivinanza, Weasley. Creí que la alumna más inteligente de todo el colegio sabría la resp...  
-El fuego- lo interrumpió la pelirroja directamente- era una adivinanza sencilla. ¿Pero por qué demonios me propones una adivinanza tú precisamente? Odias los jueguecitos muggles, o eso me dices continuamente.  
El rubio parecía bastante ufano.  
-Ya lo verás- replicó misteriosamente. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deja de dártelas de Don Juan Tenorio- le increpó.

-¿Quién?

-…

-…

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia, Scorp.

IV.  
Rose estaba intentando prestar atención a la clase de Historia de la Magia, pero definitivamente, los acuerdos entre enanos y reyes visigodos en el siglo V no era lo más apasionante del mundo para nadie, ni siquiera para la hija de Hermione Granger.  
Una bola de papel la golpeó en el hombro con fuerza. Rose la atrapó por un autoreflejo. Miró a su alrededor. Su primo Albus estaba dormitando-como el resto de la clase- y un hilillo de saliva le descendía hasta la túnica. Yuck, pensó Rose. Los ojos de la pelirroja no tardaron en encontrarse con los del Slytherin que sonreía. "Léelo" articularon sus labios. Rose abrió la bola de papel con destreza.  
-Soy una piedra durísima, pero la gente me bebe.  
Esta vez la Gryffindor tardó algunos segundos más, pero garabateó la respuesta en la hoja, y se la lanzó a Malfoy. Cuando el rubio la leyó , su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "El hielo, maldita serpiente"

V.  
Al finalizar la clase, Rose trataba de dirigirse hacia su sala común, cuando un tirón de brazo y un susurro la entretuvieron.  
- A medianoche en la Sala de los Menesteres-replicó el Malfoy.  
Rose frunció el ceño, pero asintió levemente. No podía negarle nada a la razón de sus desvelos, por muy irrazonables que fueran sus peticiones.  
Así que, a medianoche, Rose se las ingenió para robarle la capa invisible a su primo James, y recorrió los pasillos hasta dar con el rubio.  
-Has tardado-la reprochó el.  
Aún así sujeto su muñeca con delicadeza, y la introdujo en una sala neutra, de color blanco y redondeada, con cojines en el suelo.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?  
El sonrió, arrogante.  
-Tan solo una prueba más, y te lo revelaré todo.  
Rose aceptó el reto, desafiante.  
- Es un hielo que te da fuego, y cuanto más fuego te da, más hielo se vuelve.  
Después de pensar unos segundos, Rose se dio por vencida. Pensó, con gran tristeza, que Scorpius jamás la revelaría la razón de sus adivinanzas, ni ella podría jamás volver a acercarse a él, ni confesarle sus sentimientos. ¡Demonios! -maldijo la pelirroja- ¿ por qué habrá querido Merlín que cuanto más ardo por él, más frío se comporte él conmi ...  
Entonces, la Gryffindor descubrió que en aquella reflexión desesperada estaba la respuesta.  
-Tú mismo eres la solución. ¡Scorpius Malfoy!-dijo ella triunfante.  
La sonrisa que el Slytherin le lanzó fue tan intensa que Rose sintió como le fallaban sus rodillas.  
Scorpius llegó hasta ella y la rodeó la cintura con las manos.  
-Al fin la he encontrado ... la mujer perfecta para mí. Hermosa, inteligente y que me ame ... más que a nada en el mundo.  
Rose adquirió la tonalidad de su pelo, y aún peor fue cuando los labios del Slytherin tomaron los suyos. La pelirroja le correspondió tierna, amorosamente, con cuidado, como asegurándose de que no era un sueño.

-¿Por qué yo, Scorp? - preguntó entre susurros.

Él la sujetó la cara entre sus manos, tan grandes que la cubrían por completo.

-No lo sé. Siempre has sido tú. - la miró con cara de confusión- Siempre, Rose. No fue intencionado. Es algo, Rose. Algo en tu manera de respirar, en la forma que tienes de tropezarte siempre con todo lo que se te pone por delante, cuando te ríes y tus incisivos destacan tanto, cuando es verano y el sol hace que tus pecas se multipliquen y tus ojos son tal azules que parecen aguamarinas y ...

Rose rozó suavemente los labios del rubio con sus dedos.

-¿Me amas, Scorp? Porque yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y no me conformaré con menos- el rubio abrió los ojos al máximo, entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Te amo, Rose Weasley- lo dijo con vacilación, como si no acabase de creérselo él tampoco.

Rose rió.

-Tranquilo. Tenemos toda una vida para que te acostumbres a decírmelo.

_Y así fue como el príncipe descubrió que el verdadero amor no se encuentra solo en la superficie, sino en lo más profundo del corazón._


End file.
